


Games

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Games

Clint likes playing games.  
Drinking games,  
Video Games,  
Card Games and,  
Board Games.  
It entertains him.  
He often plays with Natasha,  
And the Avengers.  
He plays now,  
Because he didn't get to as a child.


End file.
